


Barack Gets Snogged, A Fallout: New Vegas Story

by WeedWeasel (blinkfloyd)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, Real Person Fiction
Genre: American Politics, American Presidents, Anal Sex, Fallout Video Game References, First Time, Hats, Interracial Relationship, Jeans, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Madison Square Garden, Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), Politics, Power Bottom, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkfloyd/pseuds/WeedWeasel
Summary: Barack had seen tongues before in books, but little did he know what they could accomplish.
Relationships: Boone/Barack Obama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Barack Gets Snogged, A Fallout: New Vegas Story

Obamas wild lips groveled up and down. All of the words were released as sound from his kisser. The cancer awards ceremony had been going on for an hour. Obama was giving an important speech about how his sister had died from cancer. She also had an extra toe, which puzzled the crowd. But obama has that solid speaking voice so you let that buttery chocolate just drift for a while. 

Now obamas speech had left the theoretical building when a well built man came hurdling down the turnpike. This man had long shoulders and a brutish brow, as well as a brown chestnut ochre birthmark on his inner thigh. His hair was unkempt but trapped inside his ochre green hat. Wwo, that fucking Hat. 

Obama was sullen not because of the day it had been, but because his penis had never been touched before (not even by michelle, she just got naked and flexed). Obama was shy. He blushu eue ~

The fairly inescapable of this now inwardly traveling man was swift and coarse. The hatted fellow was making a dash for our brown hero. He gazed downward. 

“Do you have anything for me to carry” He blurted out.

The president retorted exclaimedly. 

“My fellow american. Me and Michelle have carried the burdens and beasts of a fantastic melting pot of boys and girls of every delicious background and creed. I have nothing left to offer but my creamy american oats?”

Boone’s hands shot rang out like a million miles an hour from the side of his shoulders, which are connected to his torso, which is connected to His dark coarse hands. They grabbed firmly upon the buttons that hid that beautiful presidential batter blaster. 

Obama said “Wait, its not even dark now… but I’m interested in leaving my virginity at the door.

They left for the garden, madison square. “But wait” he said, “lets stop at tim hortons.”

They both got a thoeretical coolata and a breakfast sandwich per person. Boone was turning down the Five Finger Death Punch album as they arrived. He painstakingly removed the jeep lid and they slide out into the dark into the park. The lights were dim when they crawled into the ring (it was boxing that night).

Thank you smooth mama jamma, this is a great place to have first sex. 

Obama was taut as boone slid his tongue down the jeans of our 43th president. He had an oval office-shaped mouth as the bright denim fell down and brushed against his (QUARTER) Erection he was a(little soft). But this penis wasn’t getting impeached anytime soon. 

Boone took the shaft. “Lets get sliggy with it.” 

Now I’m no wordsmith, but the things that Boone was thinking underneath those eyes were catastrophic. 

Barack had seen tongues before in books, but little did he know what they could accomplish. The tongue dripple droppled and slapped that cockhead like never before. OH YEAH.

Obama whimpered: “My erection is getting bigger” when he realized what boone’s plan for him was all along.

Boone had begun to present his entrance. It was stunning. Obamas eyes rolled into the back of his head and then they rolled all the way to the front again from the bottom, pupils 5O percent larger. 

He couldn'tanymore with it, boones asshole was just opening and closing like the effects of a stockmarket crash opening and closing our country’s economy. 

He took his throne. Inside, went the penis. He was lifted off of the ground by the ferocity of boone’s topping from the bottom. Boone was so good at anal sex that he was dominating from the sheer massive magnitude of his backwards embrace. 

Obama, ripe with tireless pleasure was being held in midair by boones junglegym. Hussein’s head started spinning rapidly like a helicopter blade and this little doggy went to the market. 

The market of cum. 

Obama smashblasted boone into a casket with his drimble drambus. I didn’t know that much cum existed in this universe let ALONE inside a man. But now it is outside a man and on the hard ground and boone’s cool as a cucumber stare. 

These man had sex, oh boy you bet they did. You're welcome.


End file.
